Volcanoes
by darkness2light
Summary: Songfic. Hearts get broken all the time. Love lives and dies. Love...is like broken glass. Yuffie x ?


Yuffie turned her head. She always knew this would be the final crashing point.

Tears in her eyes and her heartbreak so tender she didn't know how he couldn't hear the shattering in her soul. Broken glass. Her heart was broken glass. All that was left for him was to sweep her aside.

She looked up. The tears glistened, balanced on a threat to fall.

_**Don't hold yourself like that  
You'll hurt your knees  
I kissed your mouth, and back**_

_**And that's all I need**_

"So this is the end then?" she whispered numbly. "You got what you wanted right? And don't worry, _she _wont find out about your little _escapades_ over here late at night"

"Yuf. . . Please don't be like this. I . . . You know if I could I would be here beside you . . ." He didn't know the right words.

"Oh? You would would you? Be beside me. . . don't say things like that. Don't you ever say things like that to me again. You know I hurt, you know I hurt because of you" The tears whisper down her cheeks in an obliviously silent plea "or maybe you don't. . . maybe you never did know . . ."

**_ Don't build your world around  
Volcanoes melt you down_**

"Yuffie you think I don't hurt? You think I don't regret? You think I'm perfect?" He looked away. He couldn't be emotional. He knew this was the right thing to do.

"No…No I don't think you're perfect. And that's why I love you." She held her head high. Nobody can touch her pride. "As for hurt. . . not as I do. . . you don't regret as I do"

"Do you regret me?" Questions evaporate in air.

"No." But love can't die.

_**What I am to you is not real  
What I am to you, you do not need  
What I am to you is not what you mean to me**_

"Yuffie you know that this can never be talked about after tonight. I don't want to hu—hurt you. B-But I just can't help it. This is right. We both know it is. . . We can't be together." He managed to get passed the lump in his throat, the dry mouth. Harsh words are never easy.

"Oh. . . Don't worry. Like I said _she_ won't know. Ever. I'm leaving here. . . Forever."

**_You give me miles and miles of mountains  
And I'll ask for the sea_**

"What?!"

"I was perfectly clear"

"You can't leave. . . You're not leaving" he was firm, but soft.

"I'm not here for your pleasant use. I'm not a whore. I'm not going to sit around waiting for when you need a break from _her_ for the night. And you know you'll come back. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the next day, or next week. But you will, Lord knows you will. You'll remember me damnit!" She ran her fingers under her eyes. Wipe the evidence, he wouldn't see the internal whimpers. He did.

"Yuf. . ."

"Don't say anything"

_**Don't throw yourself like that  
In front of me  
I kissed your mouth, your back**_

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore Yuffie. I don't know where I am, or who I am. I thought I did. I thought I knew everything. I was in love and young. But I came back from that hell. I came back to her and she's not her. She's not the girl she was that I was in love with. Do I love her? Maybe? Do I love you? I can't. It's…It's not right!"

"Why isn't it? Why can't you love me?" Tears can hold emotions. Tears can hold faith. Hope. . .

_**Is that all you need?  
Don't drag my love around  
Volcanoes melt me down**_

"You are. . .amazing. You laugh at me, you laugh with me, and you laugh at yourself. You dance in the rain, your smile is the sun. Your beauty puts roses to shame. You are so lovely. You're graceful even when you think you aren't. You care deeply for everyone no matter who they are. You sing in the shower, you hum when you're happy. You're coy, yet strangely and unnervingly audacious." Looking in her hoping tears "that's why Yuf. . . you are everything I want. . . but I'm nothing you deserve."

_**What I am to you is not real  
What I am to you, you do not need  
What I am to you is not what you mean to me  
You give me miles and miles of mountains  
And I'll ask**_

"I don't believe you"

"Look in the mirror then" Look away before love hits like a brick. Too late. "Yuf. . .I – I do love you"

Silence.

**_What I give to you is just what I'm going through  
This is nothing new, no, no just another phase of finding  
what I really need is what makes me bleed  
Like a new disease, Lord, she's still too young to treat_**

"Can you leave _her_?" she knew the answer.

"No."

"Then you know my reply."

"Don't leave"

"I'm not waiting. I must leave"

_**Volcanoes melt you down  
She's still too young +what i am to you+you do not need+is not real  
I kissed your mouth**_

"Where will you go?" He stood there. Like the enemy he knew he'd become.

"Everywhere. Nowhere. It doesn't matter does it?" She backs to the door.

"It matters to me"

"No. _She_ matters to you" Halfway out the door.

"You matter too" Tears slide down. Nothing to stop for. Hit the ground, shatters like his heart.

"Not enough." She stands outside the door staring inside at him. He looks forlorn. Will he really miss her? Is it just a game? She doesn't know. She never will. Unspoken words are the hardest.

"Yuffie I love you."

"I love you too. . .

_**You do not need me**_

. . . Cloud"


End file.
